


House of Cards

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't stand being around you.” </p><p>So many tears rolled down his cheeks, stalagmites grew below his chin. </p><p>“I want to feel you deep inside of me again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by BTS's 'House of Cards'

Don't breathe out too heavily, don't bend, don't break. Stand still, don't move. 

It was hard to build a house out of thin paper, it is as even worse when 2 people tried to do it at the same time. 

By now Uta was shaking and Renji's fingers were bleeding. 

The soft vibrations turned into an earthquake and it seemed like the house of cards would break and fall at any given moment. 

The first paper cut wasn't so bad, but soon they started to spread like a disease; they wouldn't heal as fast as they should. 

Blood stained the white paper, his hands were clean, the other’s hands left black stains on the cards. 

“How long can you ignore it? How long can you stay with me?” 

Renji opened his mouth to reply as more blood oozed out of his inner core up his throat and dripped down his bottom lip. 

“As long as you want me.” 

He was so cold, so cold that every touch burned, but the heat of their hatred melted the ice. Evaporated. 

“I can't stand being around you.” 

So many tears rolled down his cheeks, stalagmites grew below his chin. 

“I want to feel you deep inside of me again.” 

He was so blunt so blunt so blunt - Uta's eyes hurt, they were sore from crying, his mouth was wet, longing for another kiss. 

But he was so bitter, so bitter. 

“Let's finish building this.” 

“We can't.” Renji whispered as the cards burned down in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for an explanation of the symbols ;;; here's a link to my reply http://mon-petit-maru.tumblr.com/post/138043986360/ehhh-i-feel-like-a-big-fat-dummy-i-dont-really


End file.
